donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Clingy Swingy
Clingy Swingy is the thirtieth stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, as well as the second stage in the Forest world. It is preceded by Vine Valley and followed by Flutter Flyaway. Overview Walkthrough Enemies * Toothberry * Cling Cobra * Blue Squeekly * Tiki Zing Items K-O-N-G Letters * K: At the beginning of the level, the Kongs grab onto the turf on a triangular object with a curved bottom that swings like a pendulum. As it swings, they are pulled into the letter K at the lowest point that it swings. * O: The letter O can be found around the pair of solid platforms under the final swinging structure before the second checkpoint. It is on the platform to the left, which can be reached if the heroes simply drop down to it. * N: Not too long after the letter O, the duo reaches a turf-covered structure that swings. The structure has a gap in the center of it, so they cannot climb all the way along it. This forces them to drop down to a platform at the bottom of the area and then jump back onto the other side of the object as it swings back if they want to progress. If the Kongs make their way to a platform hidden below this, they can find the letter N. * G: The letter G is on a mushroom under a platform with some turf on the bottom of it near the end of the level. The Kongs can drop down from the turf to land on the mushroom and grab it. Puzzle Pieces * 1. Shortly after the letter K, a platform with turf on the bottom of it can be found. A plant grows on it that reveals the first Puzzle Piece when pounded on. The platform is high in the air, so they must bounce on some nearby Squeeklies to reach the plant. * 2. A Barrel Cannon that shoots the heroes into a Bonus Level is high in the air after the first checkpoint. To reach it, they must bounce on a nearby Squeekly and move towards the first turf-covered platform from the checkpoint while in midair. When they get on this platform, they can pass a group of five Tiki Zings while heading to the left to access the Barrel Cannon nearby. When the cannon shoots them into the Bonus Level, they have to use a moving trampoline to grab four Banana Coins and forty bananas as they fly through the air. If everything is collected within thirty seconds, a Puzzle Piece appears. * 3. A large, turf-covered structure that swings when grabbed onto is shortly after the second Puzzle Piece. The primates should climb all the way around it to find a plant that releases the third Puzzle Piece when pounded on. * 4. When the heroes get off of the pendulum structure that swings them near the letter N, they should wait for the giant object to swing back. As it swing towards them, they should try to jump on top of it. If they manage to get on it, they are swung under the Puzzle Piece that is located just above it. * 5. A round object with two Cling Cobras on it is right after the letter G. The fifth and final Puzzle Piece is on the bottom of it. Puzzle Time Attack Medals * Shiny Gold: 01:28:00 * Gold: 01:50:00 * Silver: 02:10:00 * Bronze: 02:46:00 Gallery Videos Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Stages Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Locations Category:Forest Stages (theme) Category:Forest Stages